Look a Little Closer
by VforVividly
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Random. Quite a bit of swearing. This is the tale of a fuckboy and a nerd, and how love has many forms. It's not always grand gestures and sacrificing lives. It can be the little things. You just need to look a little closer for them.


**A/N: Oneshot. Did not edit. Did not read over. Inspired by inner turmoil. Probably really poorly written. It's like 2 am and I'm tired, but I felt like putting this out there. AU obviously and um yeah. Review if you would like?**

Raven was a nerd. She stayed at school until 4:30. Every. Single. Day. School ended at 2:30. Why? Well you see, part of the reason was because her dad didn't finish work until then, and part of the reason was because her math teacher, Mr. Wayne is possibly the best fucking teacher in the world and she _had_ to talk to him every day. But only a very small part. No, the _true_ reason she stayed was for her friends. Maybe a particular friend. _Maybe_.

Robin was a fuckboy. No way around it – he was a fuckboy. He spent hours on his hair and had to use up at least one bottle of gel a week. He flirted with anyone and everyone and brought two pairs of shoes to school because one of them was meant for outside and one was meant for inside. Most of all he was a wanderer. And the problem with wanderers is that they always end up leaving. Sure, they may come back regularly, but Robin could never stay in one place for too long. And that meant dragging behind the hearts of all the girls that had the misfortune of being a flirting quest.

Raven stayed late for this fuckboy, even though he flirted with all the girls in sight. Even when they were all in the same room. Even when he didn't like any of them. And although Raven knew she would never end up in a real relationship with him, and even though everyone probably got the same treatment, she couldn't help but dream and fantasize. Which is why we are here today.

She had enough. Raven was determined to play with _**his heart**_. She decided that Raven fucking Roth would not let some stupid fuckboy catch her as if she were a fish and then throw her in the ocean, bleeding. No, she was worth _**more**_ than that and he would find that out NOW.

The usual banter started with her friends and he was present, almost as if he knew he would be needed today.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Garfield, he DID say that the homework was due today. You just never listen!" Her friends relied on her so much without realizing it. "You even texted me asking for it. You all texted me asking for the homework!"

At that, Kori, Victor, Garfield, Roy, Jinx, Garth, Wally, (the list goes on and on) all blushed and looked sheepish.

"It's only because you have such a good memory Rae!" Roy tried to persuade the unimpressed girl.

"You mean you just didn't want to take notes," said impressed girl raised a single brow, as if saying _Are you really going with that?_

Robin interjected, "Well yeah, I mean that's the only reason you have so many friends Raven – including me. We just wanna copy your homework. Why else would we talk to you?"

At this Raven was both hurt, offended, and enraged. She sacrificed so much for her friends, with all her advice and mini lessons inside and outside of school. Her constant observations to make one hundred percent sure that her friends were alright. Her late night talks with everyone despite the fact that she only got about 4 hours of sleep. She knew he was teasing but right then and there she put her plan into action. She would make him understand that she would not be _**used**_.

Right after Robin finished, Raven stormed off, out of the foyer, through the doors, and into the hallway. Now Robin was definitely a fuckboy, but he wasn't a complete asshole. So as soon as he realized she wasn't coming back he jogged after her.

"Raven, wait! C'mon, you aren't crying are you?" He reached out to grab her arm… only to be shoved into the lockers and suddenly her lips were on his and oh my god he was kissing Raven fucking Roth. He tried to deepen the kiss, when she suddenly withdrew and sauntered back into the foyer, leaving Robin dumbstruck against the walls.

When Robin gained the sense to walk back into the foyer, he was greeted by the sight of Raven. Flirting. With a boy. That was not him. His arm was around her shoulders and they were laughing. You see, Robin actually liked Raven. A lot. The reason he didn't make a larger move was because neither of them had wanted relationships. He was so confused, and angry, and jealous from the kiss and his feelings, but the overwhelming feeling he had was to pull her away from the stupid bastard and kiss her in front everyone. So he did.

He picked Raven up bridal style, carried her protesting body about 5 meters away from everybody, in the middle of the hall. People stopped and peered curiously at the girl cussing at the boy carrying her, and just when people were going to intervene, Robin placed her on her feet, and announced "MINE." He then proceeded to pull her body against his into a very passionate, deep kiss. When he pulled away he grinned triumphantly, as the naïve fuckboy still didn't realize that Raven fucking Roth would not be pushed around. And then it came.

_SLAP_

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! I'm not YOURS. I am my own person and I decide who I'm with! You idiotic shithead!" Her harsh words however, were softened by her immediate kiss after the very dramatic – and amusing – slap.

Robin and Raven had this sort of bond. They knew that their relationship was weird; full of teasing, aggravating, insulting one another. So when they got together after what most called "The Slap", everyone was skeptical. What most people forgot, or neglected to see, was that they were soft. It was the little things, like when he taps her on the shoulder because she always, _**always**_ looks on the wrong side. Like when she stands close by him, always touching. Like when he tickles her knees, even though he _knows_ she's not ticklish. Like when she never touches his inside shoes, because she knows how important they are to him (even though she finds it stupid and foolish to place so much value on an object that will eventually get ruined).

And so you see, this is not a tale about a dysfunctional pair. This is the tale of a fuckboy and a nerd, and how love has many forms. It's not always grand gestures and sacrificing lives. It can be the little things. You just need to look a little closer for them.

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm not terribly pleased with it. But I'm gonna put it out there anyway. I'm just stupid like that.**

**Until next time,**

**Socially Awkward Outcast**


End file.
